Start of Something New
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Brittany makes a request that Quinn really doesn't want to fulfil,or does she? Brittana/Faberry
1. The Request

"Juno, my girl, I gots a favour to ask of you"

The afore mentioned blonde merely rolled her eyes at the reference to her pregnancy over a year previous, Santana and Quinn's banter was difficult for outsiders to decipher but it was how their friendship worked.

They'd always got each other's backs but one wrong move and both had their claws ready and would smack the other down like the hand of God if necessary.

Of course, that's where Brittany was mediator. The three were a perfectly unique trio.

Quinn shut her locker and started walking down the hall, "and what can I do for you?"

"Now Q, you know me I'm not usually one for charity cases but B is being absolutely insistent upon this"

"And you can't refuse cause' you're so completely and utterly whipped" Quinn grinned knowingly.

"Yeah yeah, you done? Thought so" "For now, continue"

The girls entered their English Lit class and took their seats next to each other as they always did and had since middle school.

"As you know, our Britt is very different to yours truly" Santana pointed out and Quinn sniggered.

"You mean she's nice"

"One more Tubbers and I'll own you"

Both girls just grinned before the blonde motioned for the feisty Latina to continue.

"Long story short, B and Berry's birthdays fall on the same weekend so Britt wants a party for the two of them"

_That's not so bad_ Quinn thought.

"So you need a favour of me because?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was gonna see if we could hold it at your place, you know with your mom being gone and all, but that isn't really the favour part"

"So what is?" she again asked as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Britt wants you to kiss the dwarf"

Quinn started choking as her water suddenly went down the wrong way and Santana patted her back until the blonde finished and looked back at her.

"Excuse me?" she croaked looking to Santana like she'd grown an extra head.

"B feels sorry for the midget after that, in her own words, 'gigantic stupidhead', broke her heart and you know how she hates thinking people are lonely, Q. And for whatever reason she actually likes Berry"

Quinn knew Brittany was sweet, hell she had the biggest heart of anyone she know, but what she was asking was crazy and a little wrong!

"Why me?" Quinn claimed rather dramatically as she threw her arms up, Santana rolled her eyes and pulled the girls arms down.

"Because Q, other than the freakish giant that I love to piss off, you and Berry are the only singletons in the club"

The blonde groaned because of how true the statement was, they really were the only two, minus Finn.

"Get Britt to choose someone outside the club then" Quinn shrugged her shoulders coolly, just to draw a loud snigger from Santana.

"Like that'll happen! Come on; just humour her for her birthday. There'll be a wild party taking place, the alcohol will be a'flowin' and no one will remember, heck most people probably won't even notice!"

"But I will! I can't get drunk after my wonderful journey from daddy's angel to knocked up teenager, I won't"

"What's the big deal? It's one kiss and I know that you have no problem kissing the ladies as you've demonstrated with B and I many a time. Keep fightin' this so hard and I'm going to have to assume that you have a crush on the argyle worshipper" Santana smirked, Quinn made a frustrated sound and just knew she'd been cornered.

Her frustration was taken as defeat,something her friend took great delight in.

Like she had a crush on Berry though, pfft. Yeah, right..

"Glad you're in, Q. Britt will be so happy she'll be spewing rainbows left right and centre. And don't worry, I'll make sure my girl makes Berry look almost hot for you"

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the almost, though she knew the Hispanic didn't have as much of a problem with the diva as she made out.

If she found her that unbearable she'd of easily convinced Brittany to change her mind, probably through sexual manipulation. Yep, those were her best friends.

Santana had a heart to match her reputation, big. Though she certainly wasn't hiding the amusement the kiss would bring her, of course at Quinn's expense.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad"

"Really?" Quinn questioned. "Why's that, S? Why won't it be bad that my best friends are pretty much blackmailing me into kissing Rachel Berry?"

"I don't care how sister Christian innocent..ish little straight girl you think you are, you've seen those lips. Those pouty pinks are most definitely clamp down on your cli-"

"I get it! I get it" Quinn loudly interrupted placing a hand firmly over her friend's potty mouth.

Santana just laughed and pushed her hand away.

"Lighten up chica. But be warned, if you enjoy it and end up making lady babies I'm totally calling you FabGAY"

"I hate you" the blonde groaned as she put her head on her desk.

"Love you too, bitch"


	2. New Starts

That afternoon in Glee Quinn felt slightly nervous as Rachel bounded in to the choir room as always a burst of energy.

As she watched the smaller girl and Brittany hug she couldn't seem to take her eyes off her full pouty lips. 

_It could be worse _she thought as Rachel shyly bit her lower lip as the tall blonde complimented her.

"Told you" Santana whispered in her ear startling her before smirking.

Quinn shook her head frantically. She was not looking forward to kissing Rachel, _with those soft full lips. _

No!Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, did NOT think about Rachel Berry in that way.

Santana was more than amused by Quinn's internal debate, she laughed as Brittany bounded over to her pulling her from her reverie before picking her up swinging her round.

Both blondes laughed loudly before Mr Schue entered the room asking them all to quieten down.

Quinn was starting to drift into a daydream when she was aware of Santana all but hissing in her ear.

"Snap out of it blondie! Take Berry so I can have Britt"

The blonde panicked slightly. She didn't want to be paired with Rachel!

She didn't want to have to spend her time with the diva, staring at those perfect lips, looking into those amazing brown eyes.

_Whoa, what? Oh my god. No._

"Ay dios mio! I was just kidding but I'm right aren't I?" Santana stated staring to the blonde in amazement, and slight amusement.

Quinn and Rachel caught each other's eyes and just for a second it was like they were the only ones in the room.

They both quickly looked away and the brunette blushed, _so darn cute._

"What are you right about, San?" Brittany asked, smiling as she linked their pinkies.

"Let's just say your birthday's going to be a ball" the Latina grinned.

The expression of the taller blonde's face was absolutely adorable; she was positively beaming with excitement. She told Mr Schu that she needed to make an announcement to the club.

"So, it's my birthday next weekend, the day after Rachel's. We're going to have a birthday party at Quinn's house and of course you're all invited, even you Mr Schu if you want though that could be totally uncool having a teacher there but you're pretty cool so whatever"

The club started babbling about outfits and gifts and who'd be drinking what.

Rachel just looked on smiling way too hard; Quinn knew it was her showface.

"Britt" she said softly, "explain about the party"

Santana beat her to it.

"Basically, Berry you're having a joint party with Brittany, okay? I'm not your biggest fan but it makes sense with both your birthdays being next weekend. And B suggested it; she knew you didn't have plans. So, our little _estrellas, _raid your closet for something argyle free cause' we're all gonna get down and party"

Rachel looked to the floor nervously before looking at the three ex-Cheerios, "this is a prank, right?"

Quinn swallowed hard at how small the girl's voice sounded; of course she had her doubts after everything they'd put her through over the years.

"We're not playing you, Rach. There's gonna be dancing and cake and we'll swim in Quinn's pool. And I've planned a surprise for you" Brittany told her excitedly clapping her hands.

"Berry, I suck with apologies. I know I've been a bitch, Quinn too" the blonde glared at the Latina who shrugged her shoulders _it's the truth _before continuing.

"But we're all kind of friends in here now, right? I hate saying sorry, mainly cause' it's a reflex that I can't or won't, but think of this party as us making up for ever throwing a name or slushie your way, okay?" Santana finished and even offered the girl a small smile which the brunette instantly returned upon seeing that she was actually being genuine.

"Thank you, Santana. The party sounds wonderful"

"Ball's in your park now, Q" she whispered.

"She's right, Rachel" Quinn began as she begged her voice not to shake.

"We've never treated you right, we've made you feel bad about yourself and we've never had the right to. The truth of it all, we're all jealous of you. I don't expect anyone else to speak up but I'll take it upon myself, you're talented and kind and you are **always** yourself no matter what repercussions that brings. I'm sorry for thinking that to be someone I had to pull you down, but the truth is, I never _truly_ did. Because you're still here now, you're still yourself and nothing anyone can say will stop you making it. We all know that much"

The two girls locked gazes and were unable to look away.

The honesty and sincerity in the blonde's eyes made the other girl's eyes even bigger and they were full to the brim with heartfelt emotion.

It was as if they were communicating without the need for words, their eyes were speaking everything they weren't voicing aloud.

_Thank you._

_My apology will never be enough._

_You're forgiven._

_No, I have to work for your forgiveness._

_Quinn-_

_I'm going to do whatever I can to make up for all the bad things I've done to you._

The other Glee members sat around them just transfixed on what was unfolding in front of their eyes, even Mr Schu raised an eyebrow before coughing and looking away.

The cough bought them out of their trance and once again they looked away, but both smiling this time.

"San, what was that?" Brittany whispered to the girl who was shaking her head.

"B, that was Quinn being _valiente_" Santana said in surprise, deep down she couldn't help but be a little jealous. Maybe this could work out even better than she hoped, for all of them.

"I thought that was a drug"

"No, baby. Valiente means brave"

"Like the little toaster" Brittany smiled leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Sure thing, B"

Quinn and Rachel paired up for the assignment, both suffering with a case of healthy nerves but also excitement.

A sudden squeak from Brittany caught everyone's attention and they all looked to the blonde and the Latina in time to see the taller girl kissing the other girl quite fiercely.

"Any idea what that was all about?" Rachel asked Quinn with a slight laugh, the blonde merely smiled back at her glancing over her shoulder at her friends.

"I have a feeling Santana's taking a chance too"

The brunette looked to her inquisitively with a shy smile.

_Yeah_ Quinn thought, _this won't be so bad._


	3. Tell and Be Told

"So what was that yesterday in Glee?" Quinn asked extending a smile to her two best friends, Brittany practically jumped up and down on the bed.

"Tell her, San. Tell her" she chanted excitedly.

Santana looked shy, _the first time in years. _

"I told Britt that I loved her" she said quickly before the tiniest of blushes crept over her cheeks.

Before she knew it Quinn had her in a tight hug she couldn't escape from.

"Damn, Q. You've got deceptively strong arms; now get off me before I beat your white ass!"

The blonde released her with a grin.

"So are you gonna tell us what that display of eye sex was between you and Berry?" Santana asked unable to hide her smirk, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"There was no eye sex" _Maybe a little on my part._

"We all know that's bull, blondie. Cut the crap, I can see right through you, always have always will"

Quinn cringed, _damn Santana and her ability to read people_.

"San, Quinn's not see through"

"I know, baby, I just mean we know her really well"

"You know me better though, San. But that's different, like the way Quinn wants to know Rachel"

Santana couldn't stifle her laugh; bless Brittany and her not so silent observations.

"I don't want Berry like that!" she groaned.

_So why did you dream about her last night?_

"I just want to make up for all the crap we've given her"

"I'm sure you do" the Latina winked receiving a childish push off the bed from the blonde.

"You're lucky I love you, Q otherwise I'd seriously fuck you up for that"

Brittany giggled and slapped Santana playfully, "so wouldn't! Don't worry Quinn I wouldn't let her"

Quinn smiled. And as adorable _and slightly disturbing _as her friends were, she had things on her mind and wanted to give them some privacy.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it, but party planning session tomorrow at my house?"

"Sure thing. Just text B when you want us to come over. Oh and you should probably bring Berry so she doesn't you know, think we're conspiring against her or whatever"

The blonde smiled again.

"Santana Lopez did you just invite Rachel Berry to hang out with us?"

Santana shot a half hearted glare her way as well as a dramatic faux gasp.

"Nunca! Usted está loco" she smiled a little.

"So hott" Brittany said gazing at her girlfriend, Spanish really did it for the dancer.

"That's my queue to leave" Quinn laughed starting to walk out of the door.

"Don't worry, Q. San's going to be nice to Rachel, we're all going to be friends, amigos"

The blonde felt slightly nervous at the thought, Santana was always a very blunt straight up person and she wasn't sure if the petite diva would be able to handle it.

"Relajar, niña" Santana reassured her. "I'll be on my best behaviour from now on, I'm not gonna stop being the fucking badass I am but I'll cut the comments..some of them"

"Thanks San, wouldn't want you to stop being yourself"

"I know, I'm awesome" the Latina laughed.

"And modest"

"Doesn't that mean cool?" Brittany said with a slight tilt of her head.

The two girls looked to each other, "sure".

"Now get out of here, Q so Britt and I can get our mack on. And don't worry, no need to be jealous, we'll get you laid soon enough"

Quinn shot her the middle finger as she shut the door missing Santana's smirk and she heard the girls continue laughing as she made her way downstairs to her car.

_Would that be so bad? Of course it would, it's Rachel Berry! Though if that dream was any indication..curse Santana! _

_I'm talking to myself in my head, I'm officially losing it. Rachel Berry is making me lose it. _

The blonde shook away her thoughts and started her car, she was heading in the direction of the Berry house before she knew it.


	4. Meet the Parents

She walked towards the Berry's front door just willing herself to run back to her car and drive away, the draw she was feeling towards the girl scared her.

Before she could stop herself her finger pushed the doorbell and she heard a chime inside, _run Fabray use your legs! _Her mind screamed at her.

"Coming" a male voice called.

She hurriedly smoothed out a crease in her dress and ran a hand through her hair that was loosely cascading around her shoulders.

The door opened and she froze, _breathe!_

"Hi" she squeaked, she cleared her voice. "I mean, good evening sir. Is Rachel here?"

The tall black man chuckled slightly before ushering her inside closing the door.

"Rachel honey" he called up the stairs, "there's a nervous but stunning blonde here for you"

He winked and wandered to the kitchen leaving said blonde at the foot of the stairs.

She froze again at the sight of Rachel's bare legs rushing down the stairs in the shortest pair of shorts she'd ever seen, not even Santana's hotpants beat those things.

"Quinn" the brunette greeted sounding surprised but a smile overtook her face all the same.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, I wasn't going to come over I was just going to text you but my car had other plans" she giggled slightly nervously.

"And may I ask who this beauty is and why we haven't previously been introduced?" a small man on the thinner side asked with a smile as he exited the kitchen with what was obviously his husband.

"Dad, Daddy. This is Quinn. Quinn, these are my fathers, David and Jonathan"

"It's nice to finally meet you two, I hope you pardon my intrusion" she greeted politely as she shook hands with both men.

"It's not a problem at all, Quinn. Wait, Quinn. Quinn Fabray by any chance?" Jonathan asked slightly cautiously.

_Crap. Well, Fabray, time to apologize to them too. _

She sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I don't deserve you being welcoming and if you want me to leave and not come back I'll respect that wish, but I'd first like to apologize for making your daughter unhappy in the past. I was a different person then and Glee club has really helped me turn my life around, I no longer use taunts and bullying to hide my own insecurities. I want to prove that to both yourselves and your daughter. We're starting over anew and I'm going to work for Rachel's and now your forgiveness"

Both men looked at each other clearly impressed by Quinn's respect, slowly they began to smile.

"Thank you, Quinn" they thanked and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I told you guys, Quinn and I are paired together for our Glee assignment. And she's helping plan a birthday party for both myself and Brittany, she's the tall dancer you were in awe of at our last performance" Rachel smiled and let her eyes thank Quinn silently.

"You're certainly welcome here anytime sweetheart" David smiled, "now before you ladies go running off upstairs, Quinn would you like to stay for dinner? Don't worry, we're ordering takeout"

Jonathan slapped his husband's arm playfully at the subtle taunt at his lack of cooking skills, Quinn chuckled.

"That would be lovely, thank you"

The girls went upstairs and Quinn was taken a back by Rachel's room, it was just so..well, Rachel.

"Nice stars" she said looking up at the ceiling before closing her eyes, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Rachel laughed and settled back on her bed, "yes you did but I know you're not mocking me"

"Sure about that?" Quinn teased as she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"We're having a party planning session tomorrow"

Rachel merely nodded her head, Quinn eyed her strangely before realizing the hesitation.

"That was me inviting you, Rachel"

Rachel's smile lit up the room. "Really? Cool. Sorry I just didn't want to assume I was invited, I know it's a joint party but really it'll mostly be Brittany's as I know she has a great deal more friends than I do. And Santana, well, she's Santana and doesn't like me very much"

Quinn chuckled. "You have to know her properly to understand her, she knows she's a bitch but she did genuinely mean what she said to you the other day. She hides behind her insults a lot, she likes you more than she lets on, trust me. In fact, you're probably going to find this hard to believe but it was actually her suggestion for you to join us tomorrow"

Rachel looked positively perplexed. "You're right, that information is very shocking" "But I appreciate that I've been thought of and it should be fun hanging out with the three of you"

_It will be fun, even more fun if we end up swimming and I get to see you in a bathing suit._

Quinn took a gulp trying to shake the mental image of Rachel in a bikini far from her mind.

"It will be fun; Brittany will probably hug you to death though just to warn you"

"Thank you for the pre-warning, she is a very sweet girl and very affectionate"

The blonde smiled, "you babble a lot when I'm around you you know"

"Sorry, I just get nervous when I've actually got your attention I guess" Rachel apologized shyly hiding behind her hair.

Not knowing what possessed her to do it she pushed the girl's hair away from her face.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, it's actually rather endearing" Quinn said nudging her playfully.

"So, do I need to bring anything with me tomorrow?" the smaller girl enquired, typical Rachel Berry always wanting to be prepared.

"Just yourself, and your bathing suit in case we decide to use the pool" Quinn shrugged casually though her mind was betraying her.

"Girls the food is here" David called up the stairs around a half hour later, the girls stopped their song search and began to trudge down to the dining room.

"Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked as they took their seats.

"Of course"

"Do those things even qualify as shorts?" she smirked as the brunette looked down at her bare legs.

"I thought Santana and Brittany's shorts were short, but dang. Yours are in a whole new league, then again you are a little shorter.."

"Hey!"

The Berry men chuckled, they glanced at each other with knowing grins.

_I like her._

_Me too._

_Think Quinn knows?_

_Think our baby knows?_

"I'm only two inches shorter than Santana" Rachel defended between bites of the Chinese food they'd ordered.

"Which makes you four inches shorter than me" Quinn pointed out with a lazy smile earning a huff from Rachel and a chortle from Jonathan.

"Babygirl, you're petite but it doesn't matter. You're beautiful" David told her and his husband nodded.

Rachel blushed slightly, while she knew she wasn't ugly she always felt she looked different, especially when it came to the likes of the Cheerios.

"See, listen to your fathers, Rachel" the blonde told her as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't look like the other girls" she almost whispered as she looked down to her plate.

Jonathan and David looked to each other as they watched Quinn lean closer to their daughter.

She tilted the girl's face towards her own and gulped as she looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, _focus Fabray_!

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you know who you look like? Yourself, and that's what makes you beautiful" Quinn told her sternly, ignoring the erratic pounding that had started in her chest from the close proximity.

"Do you really mean that, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a sniff as they straightened back up in their seats again.

"Absolutely" the blonde grinned before turning her attention back to her food.

Rachel looked to her dad's as she blushed ever so slightly.

_Our babygirl definitely has a crush._

_I think they've both got it bad._

They turned their attention back to the girls who were chattering away while they ate yet never breaking eye contact for very long.

_How long do you think it'll be til' we have to invoke an open door policy?_

_A month, tops. _

"Thank you for letting me stay, I've got to get going but I'm sure I'll see you both soon" Quinn said to both the Berry men who both hugged her in turn.

"Any time, Quinn"

"You're always welcome"

"My fathers seem very taken with you" Rachel smiled as she clicked the door shut behind them, walking Quinn the short distance to her car.

"They're awesome, you're awesome. Must be a Berry thing"

Rachel chuckled and stared adoringly at the blonde.

"What time should I expect you in the morning?"

"Not too early, I'm enjoying the lie-ins now I'm no longer out the door for 5am Cheerio practices. Cheerleading I enjoyed, Coach Sylvester's voice that early in the morning, not so much"

Both girls chuckled and Quinn opened her door, "I'll call you when I'm coming to get you"

The brunette nodded and smiled.

"You better get back inside, wouldn't want you catching a cold because of the underwear your wearing" she said teasingly, Rachel rolled her eyes laughing.

"I can't, not until you give me a hug"

Quinn looked to the girl in surprise unable to stop the smile forming on her lips, things were definitely changing. They were flirting effortlessly and now her former frenemy was demanding a hug.

The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the ex-cheerleader's small frame; the blonde relished the feeling of the warm girl against her and allowed her arms to wrap around her petite form.

Before she realized she had she placed a small kiss to the top of the girl's head, Rachel pulled away and smiled as she let Quinn finally get in the driver's seat.

"Let me know when you get home?"

"Scout's honour" she said as she started the engine.

"And remember tomorrow, bathing suit not dental floss" Quinn teased with a wink.

"Oh we'll see" Rachel joked playfully sticking out her tongue.

"We shall"

_That tongue. That body in a bathing suit. Shit, Fabray. At this rate Santana's gonna get to use FabGAY._


	5. Dreaming of You

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the story alerts! This is just a small filler, Chapter 6 will be longer I promise. **

"_I thought I told you to wear more than dental floss" Quinn said grinning at Rachel's bikini, fighting back the urge to lick her lips. _

"_I just couldn't resist a chance to tease you" the brunette giggled as she lazily ran a single finger down the taller blonde's torso. _

_She inhaled sharply, "Rachel.."_

"_Just tell me you want it, Quinn" the brunette said standing on her tiptoes brushing their lips together ever so slightly. _

_Quinn gulped as warmth spread over her body, particularly lingering between her legs._

Quinn woke with a jolt and ran a hand through her hair trying to regulate her breathing.

"Ugh, Berry!" she groaned throwing herself back against her pillows.

"Guess again, blondie. We're taller and hotter"

Santana smirked as she and Brittany threw themselves onto her bed.

"How the hell?"

"How long have we been best friends? What kind of friends would we be if we hadn't had our own key cut?"

"That's cute, not to mention hella creepy" Quinn laughed.

"So what was with the groan for Berry?" the Latina teased receiving a hit to the head with a pillow.

"I-I realized that I've got to pick her up and didn't mean to stay in bed so late"

"Uh huh"

"Are we swimming today? I bet Rachel looks cute in a bikini" Brittany smiled.

Quinn jumped out of bed dashing to her en-suite barely locking the door before the water started running.

Santana just sat laughing, Brittany frowned.

"What was that for?"

"I don't think Q can handle that mental image right now"

"You two aren't supposed to be mean"

"We aren't, B. I promise. But I think our girl's got a ladyboner for Berry"

"Rachel"

Santana nodded and gave her a mock salute.

"Yep, Rachel"

The girls lay on Quinn's bed giggling in between kisses and after 15 minutes there was still no sign of the blonde.

"Come on white girl, get a move on!"

Santana heard a muffled 'shut up' through the locked door.

"Hurry up, Quinn. I want Rachel to come over and play" Brittany told her.

"Don't worry Britt, Q does too"

Quinn stuck her head around her door half dressed; she attempted a glare at the girls but just couldn't help smiling.

"If you're so eager why don't you go pick her up?"

"Because San said we can have se-"

"Because, Fabgay. She's your future lover and you told her that you'd be the one getting her"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the 'lover' comment and Brittany giggled.

"You aren't allowed to use that nickname, S"

Santana shrugged her shoulders and her eyes took on a mischievous glint.

"Then stop playing with yourself and go get her"

The Latina squeaked as Quinn jumped on her back, she tried to shake her off but the blonde had a good few pounds on her.

"It's a good job we don't have to hoist you to the top of that pyramid anymore, get off me fatgay!"

Quinn knew not to take her seriously but she pouted all the same getting off the shorter girl to resume dressing.

"Hey Rach" the girls turned their head to look at Brittany who had taken it upon herself to grab Quinn's phone and call the diva.

"We're trying to get Quinn to hurry up but she's still standing here a bit wet trying to look pretty for you"

The blonde couldn't fight the pink flooding her cheeks as she hurriedly threw on jean shorts and a t shirt over her bikini.

"Quinn, Rachel said you always look pretty" Brittany smiled and Santana rolled her eyes but grinned as she ran her hands through her girlfriend's locks.

"On my way" Quinn shouted in the phone's direction as she grabbed her shoes and keys.

Santana took the opportunity to grab the phone.

"Hey Be-, Rachel. Do me a favour; keep Q busy for a while"

She grinned wickedly and winked at her girlfriend who had already started shedding her clothes.

"Whatever it takes. Though you're probably wearing something that'll distract her enough"

Rachel chuckled on the other end of the phone, she most definitely was.

"See you in about an hour"


	6. Cool Yourself

Quinn managed to drive to the Berry house in record timing, and she totally hadn't almost driven through a red light on her way.

"Shake it more than three times and you're playing with it" she teased as she walked up to where Rachel was hosing the garden.

"I'll be sure to bare that in mind when I next have my hands on a hose pipe" the brunette grinned as she leaned to turn the water tap off, giving Quinn a perfect view of the girl's behind in yet another pair of dangerously short shorts.

She bit her lip slightly before smiling as the girl faced her again.

"Ready to go?"

"I, uh, I thought we could hang here for a while first"

Quinn eyed her suspiciously, Rachel might've had the best acting classes money could buy but she was the most terrible liar she'd ever encountered.

"Santana had a word with you by any chance?" she grinned as she quirked an eyebrow.

Rachel let out a defeated sigh, she knew herself what a bad liar she was.

"She and Brittany want some..alone time. And I'm supposed to keep you entertained for about an hour"

_Then entertain me with some of our own alone time. UGH!_

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. They're in a constant honeymoon period, even more so now San finally told her she loves her"

The brunette beamed; though she and Santana had their differences she could really tell that she genuinely loved the tall dancer with all her heart.

"That's really sweet"

"It is, but you can help me burn the sheets later"

Both girls laughed and turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Quinn! Girls, if you don't have to rush off we were thinking of going to get ice cream, want to come with?" David asked as Jonathan appeared at his side.

Quinn nodded and grabbed the brunette pulling her towards her car.

"We'll follow you in Quinn's car" she laughed.

They drove about 10 minutes through Lima to the only place in the city that had Vegan ice cream for Rachel.

They sat in a booth all gorging themselves on sundaes, Quinn was unable to take her eyes off the other girl's tongue lapping happily at her spoon.

They made eye contact and couldn't help but giggle, Rachel had managed to drip ice cream on her chin.

Quinn leant forward and gently moved her thumb over the patch of cream before using her tongue to taste it.

"Wow, what flavour is this?" she asked, surprised at how nice it tasted.

"Very Berry" Rachel smirked, the blonde tried to contain the shiver that ran down her spine.

The Berry men chuckled at the display that was again taking place in front of them.

""Here, try some properly" the brunette said as she moved her spoon towards Quinn's mouth.

The blonde allowed herself to be fed the ice cream, Rachel's eyes growing deceptively larger as she nodded and voiced her approval.

"Think they always flirt this much?" Jonathan asked his husband with a grin on his face, both girls jumped apart and Rachel nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"We aren't flirting, daddy" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Darnit" Quinn grinned as she finished off her own ice cream.

David laughed rather loudly, "Have I mentioned how much I like you, Quinn?"

"You have now" she smiled.

"We aren't trying to embarrass you, babygirl. But there's no denying that there is definitely chemistry between the two of you"

"Quinn's straight" Rachel stated unable to hide the disappointed tone her voice took on.

_Am I?_

"Actually, I don't believe in labels" the blonde replied with a shrug. "If you'd of asked me last year then I'd of definitely said straight, but now without my parent's influence over me I'm free to admit that I don't know what I identify as. I'm open minded, especially with Brittany and Santana around"

The Berry men smiled knowingly.

"Good for you, Quinn"

"So you can admit we were flirting now, Rachel" Quinn grinned as she let her hand sneak over the other girl's arm, enjoying the way the skin seemed to warm to her touch.

"Fine! Because I'm such a rotten liar I will admit it, Quinn Fabray I've been flirting with you"

The table next to them laughed, it was such a typical Rachel way to announce something ever so simple.

"Good, though we are definitely going to warrant some comments from Santana"

"Do we even want to know?" Jonathan said shaking his head, Quinn smirked.

"Definitely not, they are definitely not parentally friendly"

"Tell me" Rachel whispered poking at Quinn who laughed and squirmed.

"Don't poke me! I'm ticklish"

"Uh oh" David laughed.

His daughter's eyes had become mischievous and he knew what that meant.

"Quinn, I'd suggest you run from the incoming tickle attack from our daughter"

The blonde squealed and jumped to her feet barely dodging tables as she ran to the bathroom with Rachel right behind her.

She jumped in the first cubicle and locked it just in time to hear Rachel stomp her foot outside it.

"Ha! Can't get me now Berry"

"Actually" Rachel said peeping over the top of the cubicle next to it with a giggle.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" Quinn declared dramatically holding her hands up, another giggle escaped the brunette as she unlocked the door and they stood there grinning at each other like complete idiots.

_She smells amazing, and I bet her gloss tastes good. Fuck! Stop! Argh!_

The blonde closed her eyes and tried to ignore the desire to kiss the smaller girl.

_You aren't supposed to kiss her til' the party, this is all just supposed to be a charade!_

"Q-Quinn, are you going to-" Rachel babbled as the space between them got smaller and smaller, she was unable to stop herself from tiptoeing until Quinn sighed and pulled away but not before gently caressing her cheek.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" she chuckled shakily.

_Be honest, the Berry's already have it figured out._

"But.."

"It's not the right time, Rach. But your dad's are on the right page, okay?" Quinn said kindly as she pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's cheek, smiling at the way her lashes fluttered ever so slightly.

"Good to know" she breathed as she allowed her arms to wrap around the ex-Cheerio.

"Let's get back out there, huh? We don't want your dad's thinking we're misbehaving"

The brunette giggled.

"But we'll talk about this, right? Because I don't want either of us being in the dark, Quinn"

"We will most definitely talk about it, but we should get going, let's see if my room has survived hurricane Brittana"


	7. Taking Chances

**Author Note: You guys are awesome! You have no idea how much all the reviews and story alerts mean to me, you rock! **

**This is another 'filler' really, if it sucks just blame it on the fact that I consumed my weight in alcohol until 5am this morning. Thanks for reading!**

"S, I need to talk to you about the party" Quinn said quietly as to not attract the attention of Rachel and Brittany who were splashing around in the pool after an hour of 'party prep'.

"Don't worry, Q. We've agreed that we don't need a house full of people, just the Glee club, a few of Britt's dancer friends and Be-Rachel's old best friend"

The Latina answered as she continued pouring virgin cocktails into their glasses.

"It's not that, it's the whole kiss thing" the blonde whispered.

"Please tell me you aren't backing out now?"

Quinn pulled Santana into the kitchen further away from the frolicking girls ears.

"No, I-I don't know. I don't know if I can wait til' then to kiss her" she admitted sheepishly.

"Aww, Q don't do this to Brittany! She, wait, what?" Santana looked to her in surprise and a smile took over her face.

"Rachel's dad's can read us like a book, they've already noticed the flirting between us, and when we went for ice cream I may have very nearly kissed her in the bathroom"

"Well well chica, I'm impressed" she said nudging the blonde playfully. "B's not gonna have a problem if you kiss her before then, but just be sure to do it at the party, that's fair right?"

"I still can't believe you're okay with all of this" Quinn chuckled.

"What can I say, Britt's turned me soft. But I gotta admit, the height challenged diva grows on you..especially in a bikini" Santana smirked devilishly earning a playful slap to her arm.

"You two get in here before we come and throw you in" Rachel grinned peeping over the pool side.

The Latina laughed, "I'd like to see you try"

"Yet another dig at my petite stature" the diva declared dramatically, Santana rolled her eyes running and bombing into the pool.

"You're funsize" Quinn said with a smile as she crouched down to the smaller girl.

"Quinn" Rachel asked seriously, the blonde looked to her.

The smaller girl grabbed her hand pulling her forward and into the pool.

"You're wet"

Quinn took a breath and suddenly Rachel was closer than she realized, looking at her again through those gorgeous lashes and generally being overly tempting.

_You have no idea._

"You two look like you're going to kiss" Brittany sang before splashing them excitedly.

Quinn was about to go and push the blonde underwater when she felt Rachel's hands on her face, she smiled at her and thought her legs felt significantly weaker.

"Rach" she all but whispered, the brunette shook her head.

"Quinn Fabray, I can hardly take my eyes off you lately, so just shut up for one second" Rachel told her softly before gently brushing her lips over the other girl's.

Their eyes shut and body's almost shivered at the taste of one another.

It was tame and sweet, everything a perfect first kiss should be and it was enough to cause hooting and hollering from Brittany and Santana.

_I think I'm a little in heaven right now. _

"Damn, Berry! I knew I liked you!" Santana yelled splashing around.

The girls pulled away unable to stop smiling.

"What happens tomorrow?" Rachel asked cautiously, she wasn't expecting Quinn to wave a rainbow flag around Mckinley or even acknowledge their relationship; she just wanted to know where she stood.

"Tomorrow is a new start. I'll pick you up and we'll go meet S and B for coffee and then when we get to school you won't be able to get rid of us" Quinn smiled as she wrapped her arms around the diva's tiny waist.

"What if-"

"Anyone even comes near you with a slushie and they'll have me to deal with, we've got your back starlet" Santana smiled getting the smaller girl to bump fists with her.

"We're amigos!" Brittany squealed as she did a victory jump.

"More than amigos" Rachel smiled leaning her forehead against Quinn's with a happy sigh.

"Definitely more than amigos" the blonde whispered as her thumb traced circles on Rachel's back.

"Finn's gonna shit a brick when he finds out, I fucking love this!" Santana laughed.


	8. I Could Get Used To This

The following morning the four girls stood outside the doors to Mckinley.

"Are you sure your ready, Quinn? I won't be offended if you don't want to draw attention to us this soon" Rachel told the taller girl who had already grabbed onto her hand.

"I'm ready, let them stare or make immature comments. I don't care aslong as we all stick together" she smiled.

"Atta girl, Fabgay!" Santana said slapping the blonde on the back as the four of them made their way through the doors to their lockers.

"Big bad footballer with a jumbo cup" Brittany shrieked as they paused near Rachel and Quinn's lockers.

"Karofsky don't you be coming any closer to me or my girls with that slushie" the Latina warned standing in front of the other three with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Lopez. It's not for you, Preggo or your cute dumb blonde. This has got Berry's name written all over it" he laughed getting ready to aim the ice cold slushie at the smallest girl.

Santana slapped the cup out of his hand and resumed her battle stance.

"Okay first, I hear you call Brittany dumb ever again and my foot will be introducing itself to your nads. And second, I said leave my girls alone, that includes Berry, who's name is actually Rachel by the way in case you didn't know"

Rachel was almost beaming at this point, the Latina and herself were definitely making progress with the whole friendship situation.

"You heard her, Karofsky. Get. And if you harass any one from Glee Club, especially my girlfriend then I will personally make sure you don't even have a hand to attempt to throw a slushie from" Quinn warned coldly.

The brunette beside her squeezed her hand with pride, and though Rachel was against mindless violence she couldn't help the shiver of delight that ran through her due to her girlfriend being so protective.

"Lesbo freaks" Karofsky muttered turning to walk away, but not quickly enough as Brittany's fist shot out and collided with his nose.

There was a slight popping sound and everyone paused to look at the footballer's bloody nose.

"You're bleeding" Brittany told him. "Ow, my hand"

Santana delicately grabbed the blonde's hand and gently kissed each knuckle that were already starting to change colour.

"That's my girl" she whispered, Brittany smiled even though her hand really was hurting.

"I think that's your cue to go" Rachel told Karofsky who was still stood in shock, the girls looked to her in surprise. "Unless you're waiting for a matching black eye"

"Alright short stuff"

Santana grinned as Karofsky marched off down the hall disappearing in a swarm of people that were now actually moving to their classes like they were supposed to.

"S you should probably take B to the nurse, her hand could be sprained" Quinn said as they started moving themselves.

"What happened girls?" Mr Schue asked as he noticed Brittany's hand as he neared his Spanish room.

"No worries Mr S, we're on it" Santana said with a smile, "see you lovers for lunch"

With that Santana and Brittany were disappearing down the stairs to the nurse's office.

"Thank you" Rachel said tiptoeing to leave a sweet kiss on Quinn's cheek, the blonde smiled and draped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Hey no need to thank me, we're a team. The fantastic four"

The brunette giggled and they walked towards their first class together.

"We should work on our duet after school; I'm actually a little more behind than I'm used to"

"Well that may be, Miss Berry, because you couldn't keep your lips off of mine yesterday" Quinn teased as they entered the classroom taking a desk together.

"I don't recall you complaining" the brunette grinned as Quinn winked.

"Miss Berry, Miss Fabray. I don't remember seating you two together" their history teacher Miss Sommers said approaching their desk.

"You didn't Miss. But neither Quinn nor myself can sit next to Karofsky, he should probably get his nose looked at anyway it is still quite bloody" Rachel said with a charming smile.

"And why can't you sit next to him?"

"Because he earned that bloody nose from the sweetest girl in school for personally insulting four of us with his homophobic slurs" Quinn said narrowing her eyes at the boy in question, he visibly shrank down in his seat.

_You've still got it._

"I see, David Karofsky please come with me. Class I'll be back momentarily, remember I'm just down the hall at the principal's office" Miss Sommers warned as she followed Karofsky out of the classroom.

"You should see if there's any news on Brittany's hand" Rachel said as Quinn reached for her cellphone.

**Verdict on B's hand? – Q**

"I still can't believe she punched him, is it wrong that I feel proud of her?"

Quinn chuckled and shook her head at the adorable brunette.

**Definitely sprained, just waiting for them to give her some pain relief – S**

The blonde showed Rachel the response before putting her phone away and absentmindedly doodling hearts on her notebook.

"Could you be any cuter?" Rachel smiled taking Quinn's hand under the table.

_Ah, such soft warm skin._

"Oh no, we're going to be one of those soppy sweet couples that make everyone want to barf aren't we" Quinn grinned.

Cut to lunch –

"And then I swear I saw a duck come out of nowhere" Brittany babbled, Quinn and Rachel took their seats at the table looking confused.

"I think Britt's a little high from the painkillers" Santana laughed.

"Rainbow table pride!" the blonde girl stated loudly causing everyone to look at them, the four of them sniggered.

"I don't mind us being the rainbow table, but if Hummel invites himself to eat with us then I may have to throw up on his new sweater"

The girls ate their lunches, laughing and making small talk amongst themselves.

"Have I missed something?" Finn said from behind the girls, they all turned to look up at him.

"Your period?" Santana suggested sarcastically, even Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

She looked at him apologetically.

"Rachel, why aren't you sitting with Tina and the others?" he asked.

_Like she has to explain herself._

_Like I have to explain myself._

"Because I'm sitting here, Finn" the diva pointed out obviously.

"How are you such a giant?" Brittany asked, Quinn nearly snorted.

_Really, what did any of us ever see in him? Q_

_Tell me about it. R_

_True that, bitches. S_

_He's a giant boy. B_

Finn just gave the blonde a look before turning his attention back to Rachel.

"Can we talk, like privately?" he asked.

"Can you not just leave us in peace to enjoy our lunch together?" Quinn said a little sharply.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Finn said raising his voice, the blonde quirked an eyebrow and Santana glared.

"Rude giant boy" Brittany declared shaking her head as she prodded his arm with her plastic fork.

"Finnocence, let me break it down for you because you're clearly not getting the picture. Rachel doesn't want to talk to you or have you breathing her air because she's trying to enjoy lunch with her new besties and her girlfriend. Comprende? Now move along and go sway your branches elsewhere" Santana told him before turning her attention back to her food and her slightly drugged up girlfriend.

Finn stood getting that constipated look on his face again; you could almost hear his mind processing the information, or trying to.

"Girlfriend? Yeah right" he snorted, Rachel stood up exasperatedly.

"Yes actually, my girlfriend. Who I can tell you are winding up at this moment in time, now I'm not going to be rude to you, Finn. But take the hint, okay?"

"You can't have a girlfriend, Rachel I want to make things right between us!"

Quinn joined her girlfriend standing and she looked like she was debating punching him.

"It's too late! You had your chance Finn and you blew it, you did nothing but hurt her and you broke her heart! She's moved on and we're in a relationship"

"I hurt her? What about you? Everything you, all three of you have done to her!"

"Don't act like you didn't hear us apologize in Glee last week! We're all making it up to her now and we're lucky to be earning her forgiveness. At least we can admit we've done wrong, you just make the same mistakes over and over again and expect Rachel to always be waiting to take you back. Move on, Finn" Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose just praying for patience.

"She's right, Finn. I'm not going to say it's been easy but I can't help having feelings for Quinn, I've had feelings for her longer than anyone knows"

Finn kicked an empty seat knocking it over and startling people around.

"You're not even lesbians!" he yelled.

The sound of a stinging slap caused everyone to turn and stare.

"You hit me?" Finn stepped forwards causing Rachel to stumble backwards.

"Stop the violence!" Brittany said as she jumped to her feet still nursing her hand.

"If you ever truly felt anything towards me you'll turn around and leave now" Rachel said calmly.

"I'm not expecting you to understand or accept my relationship with Quinn but the least you can do is respect me"

Another chair went flying as Finn marched out of the cafeteria.

Rachel sighed and they all sat back down, Quinn took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "he's such a jackass"

"You girls alright?" Puck asked as he stood in front of their table.

"Get Hudson to keep his distance or he's gonna see how we do it in Lima Heights" Santana stated as she adjusted the support on her girlfriend's injury.

Puck chuckled. "You got it, and I gotta say this" he pointed to them all, "I like, a lot"


	9. Power of Four

"Not such a bad first day, right?" Rachel said as she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder as they took their seats in Glee club ready to hear the first few duets of the assignment.

"It could've been worse, but hey at least now Kurt doesn't have to worry about Karofsky either, last period I heard he's been suspended" Quinn said smiling as Brittany and Santana entered the room pinkies linked.

"Mr Schu, San and I want to sing first if that's okay?" Brittany said to their teacher, he was surprised but nodded.

"Bearing your soul, Lopez?" Quinn asked softly, Santana smiled.

"You know it, Fabgay"

Rachel chuckled lightly, "she's going to wear that nickname out"

"Okay, now we all know I'm not the best at getting my point across without being offensive or simply running scared. But this girl" Santana gestured to Brittany.

"She knows me. She knows me better than anyone else, maybe even better than I know myself. And that's what our duet is about. What I have with Brittany is making me a better person, now I know that doesn't make up for what a bitch I've been but I'm hoping that it's a start"

The Glee club stared back at the girls, in awe of the speech that had just escaped the fiery Latina.

Santana coughed nervously, "now, uh, put your eyes back in your heads and enjoy"

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

The brunette's voice filled the room and their friends couldn't help but smile as the two ex-Cheerios joined pinkies.

**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?**

**If I can't help falling in love with you**

The blonde's voice rang out and surprised everyone with its strength, the two girls turned to each other joining their hands preparing to harmonize.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**So take my hand, and take my whole life too**

**Cause' I can't help falling in love with you**

Their voices, like both girls, were opposites that came together perfectly.

**Like a river flows so surely to the sea**

**Oh my darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too**

**Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you**

**Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love, I keep falling in love with you**

They finished and Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as their friends and teacher all applauded them.

Santana pulled back smiling though a few tears had made their way down her face.

"Girl that was beautiful" Mercedes said as they took their seats.

"You two are so perfect together" Rachel smiled and Quinn voiced her agreement.

"An amazing way to start our assignment, thank you girls" Mr Schu smiled.

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Finn, would you and Puck like to go next?"

Puck snorted from his seat, "sorry Mr Schu but we couldn't complete the assignment"

Their teacher looked surprised, "why?"

"Because Finn's being selfish and wanted to use a song to serenade Rachel with, which isn't the assignment and I'm not going to let him go after my baby mama's girl" Puck said with a nod at the four girls, they returned a smile.

"She's not her girl! This is all just some stupid joke!" Finn cried leaping to his feet, Quinn and Santana were instantly on their feet standing protectively in front of their girlfriends.

"For god's sake Hudson, let it go! Would you be over-reacting this much if it was a guy?" Santana asked as she and the blonde assumed HBIC pose.

"Yes, but it's not a guy! It's Quinn! She's choosing a bitch over me!"

Mr Schu was prepared to have to hold Santana and Quinn back but he wasn't prepared for a fierce Rachel Berry who jumped forward hammering her fists against Finn's chest.

"You dare say that again! It's not a choice because you aren't even in the running, Finn!" she shouted as the Glee club watched in astonishment.

"You haven't been for a long time, I thought I loved you but the only reason I wanted you was because deep down I couldn't admit that I wanted Quinn"

The statement literally blew the wind from Finn's sails and he moved away from the group not taking his eyes off the tiny flush cheeked brunette.

Santana and Quinn took Rachel's hands and sandwiched her between them, just in case she decided to unleash herself on his unwanted ass again.

"We aren't doing any of this to hurt you, Finn" Quinn stated softly, though in her mind she was pummelling him like a punching bag.

"No one can help who they fall for" Brittany added as she took Santana's free hand in her own.

"The girls are right, Finn and your behaviour is unacceptable. You need to stop this or I'm afraid I'll have to find a new member to take your place" Mr Schu said sternly as he placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

The boy sighed, defeated and slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry" he said looking to them genuinely, "really, it's just really hard to understand"

_Isn't everything difficult for him to understand anyway?_

"You don't think it's hard to understand how someone I gave hell has feelings for me? I was awful; Finn and I don't deserve Rachel's forgiveness. But I want it because more than anything else I want her" the blonde admitted as she pulled Rachel closer to her.

"I was the worst" Santana admitted with the most serious look on her face that anyone had ever seen. "But because she's Rachel Berry" she smiled, "she's willing to leave the past behind and move on with new friends and a girlfriend that never want her to hurt again"

"It's like Math" Brittany stated randomly causing everyone to look to her.

"You don't always understand it but eventually, with help, it makes sense"

The Latina got a look of pure adoration on her face and the other two girls beamed with pride.

"That's actually a great way of explaining it" Tina commented.

"I'm not going to rub our relationship in your face, but I'm not going to hide it either" Rachel told him staring him right in the eye.

He nodded and looked to Quinn.

"Just, don't hurt her, please"

"All of you have my word" Quinn smiled.

Mr Schu cleared his voice before addressing the club.

"Right, after today's events I think the rest of the assignment should wait til' tomorrow and I think we could all do with a jam session to alleviate the tension, right?"

The club whooped and everyone got to their feet.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her to dance but not before hugging her tightly, receiving a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Best girlfriend ever" Quinn breathed smiling happily.

"Only girlfriend" Rachel declared tickling the girl's sides making her squirm.

"Ten points to short stuff for making you squirm in public!" Santana declared laughing before the three girls tackled her.

The rest of the club laughed at them as the Latina tried to fight them off with the occasional outburst of Spanish.

"Y'all are evil" Santana pouted as she brushed herself off.

"Like you'd ever complain at three girls going for you" Rachel teased with a giggle.

Santana smirked, "really do like you now, Quinn, please keep her"


	10. Teenagers

Author Note: I am so overwhelmed with the response to this story,thank you SO much! You guys make my day. And it's almost party time for our girls.

"You two are getting worse" Santana laughed as Rachel and Quinn kissed for the umpteenth time that day.

Rachel just giggled against her girlfriend's lips that couldn't fight the urge to smile.

"Wait til' they start having sex" Brittany stated.

"How do you know that we haven't already torn off each other's clothes and ravished each other thoroughly?" the brunette asked causing Quinn to quirk an eyebrow.

_Because I've been taking cold showers._

_Lots of them._

"Because, my dear amigo, we have become those disgusting people that spend all their time together" Santana said grinning at her friends.

"Santana Lopez has a heart, who knew!" Quinn declared dramatically, yep she had definitely been spending almost all her time around her tiny diva of a girlfriend.

"See"

Rachel nuzzled her face against Quinn's neck, "you smell so good" she sighed.

_Was the way she said that really necessary? _

She placed a kiss to the top of her head and ruffled the girl's hair slightly.

"And as Santana bought up the subject of sex I feel I should take it upon myself to say that while before I was able to see myself waiting for a long time, now I find it a struggle to keep my hands off you" the smaller girl said peering up through her lashes.

They'd only been together a short time yes but the feelings they'd been harbouring for each other for so long were in overdrive and hormones were running high during their time spent together.

Quinn groaned, it really was unfair that Rachel had such amazing eyes that made her stomach do flips.

"I share the struggle, sweetie, believe me. Over a year of repressing how I feel it drives me slightly insane" she admitted sheepishly.

_And those dreams are getting worse._

"You two need to jump each other already" Santana said hitting the girls with the pillow she'd been hugging, Brittany giggled from her side.

"It is increasingly tempting" Rachel admitted as lay her head in Quinn's lap as the girl played with her hair.

"But I want it to be special"

"Same here" the blonde agreed softly.

"You two are thinking too much"

Three heads turned to look at the sweet blonde.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting sexytime, and it will be special cause you'll be with each other" she finished with a smile, Santana kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"B's right, don't overthink it. It'll be both of your first times with a girl and don't dwell on the fact that you've only been together since last week; you've both been fighting yourselves for god knows how long"

"How long did you two wait?" Rachel enquired, generally interested.

"We were sleeping together a good while before I grew a set and told Britt that I wanted us to be together" Santana admitted, unable to fight the blush that covered her cheeks at the memory.

"How did you even end up starting the whole friends with benefits thing?" Quinn asked.

Brittany smiled, "we were both nervous about sleeping with boys so we thought if we could be comfortable with each other like that then maybe it wouldn't be so scary"

"Did it work?"

"It confused the fuck outta me" the normally fiery Latina admitted as she settled herself comfortably against her girlfriend.

"It was strange at first but once the nerves subsided I felt like I was seeing Brittany for the first time, she was just _so_ beautiful and for some reason everything just came naturally"

"She cried" the blonde said meekly.

"Don't be embarrassed Santana, I think that's possibly one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard" Rachel said patting the girl's hand lightly.

"I'm not embarrassed, not now. But back then, I.., I'll never forgive myself for running" Santana cringed at the thought.

"I ran because I realized in that moment that I loved her, that I always had and I have this ridiculous way of pushing people away when I feel vulnerable, or I used to" she chuckled, "B was my first time and she's still the only person I've made love with"

"There's a difference" Brittany commented with a nod, "sex is crappy compared"

"You two are quite possibly the sweetest people I know and yes Lopez I'm talking about you" Quinn grinned, "and I expect to be a bridesmaid at your wedding"

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly at the thought and Santana positively beamed.

"You know it, Q, and I expect to be helping Rachel not trip over her dress at yours"

The brunette slapped Santana playfully and thought about that possibility.

There was no denying what she and Quinn had. They hadn't said those three words yet but she knew they would soon enough.

If she was honest she'd fallen for the girl the minute she'd set eyes upon her in middle school, as cliché as it was.

And Quinn knew that she'd had it bad the minute 'man hands' left her lips and the girl's myspace page was saved to her favourites.

Quinn and Rachel got trapped in one another's gaze again and their friends just grinned knowingly.

Definitely two weddings in their future.


	11. Let Go

**Author Note: Just have to say again you guys absolutely rock! Party time will be the next chapter. I apologize if you dislike this chapter, I'm unsure if I need to change the rating or not? But yes, I'm not going to act like I'm the mack daddy of sexual scenes, they are easy enough to imagine but translating it into writing is a little harder. Still I hope you enjoy the (kind of) sexytime! **

Since their conversation the day previous the girls had worried a little over their situation, they still didn't want to rush it but they were both admittedly overrun with hormones and desires. So much so that they had agreed that Quinn wouldn't stay over that evening as planned, temptation and such. They were both just trying to hold off that tiny bit longer.

Rachel had actually conversed with Santana about it who had told her that there were alternatives to put into action before she went jumping the blonde's bones.

The brunette plucked up the courage and reached for her phone preparing to punch out a message.

**Text Conversation**

**I have something to ask you but I don't really know how to without putting it bluntly – R**

**Rachel Berry I've known you how many years? Being blunt is something you're gifted in, amongst other things ;) – Q**

**Ever the charmer I see ;) You don't have to say yes, I just thought with us trying to abstain slightly longer that maybe we could.. – R**

**Killing me with the dots, babe – Q**

Rachel smiled at the term of endearment. From Puck it had been sleazy but from her girlfriend it was just plain awesome.

**Killing me with sarcasm, sweetie – R**

**Spit it out before I come over there, Rach – Q**

**While we can't be together physically maybe we could..talk about it? Over the phone, or we could just say it via text if that'd make you feel more comfortable – R**

When the brunette didn't get a reply for a few minutes she frowned thinking maybe she'd done the wrong thing asking the blonde, maybe she'd offended her.

She was debating her apology when her phone rang, Quinn's number and picture flashed up on the caller ID.

"It may just be my pent up sexual frustration talking but, did you just ask me for phone sex?" Quinn asked quickly, Rachel smiled.

"I may have"

"Well clarify for me sweetheart, otherwise how will you get your answer?" the blonde flirted, Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay so I did, but if you aren't comfortable with the idea then we can just forget I bought it up"

"I want to I just..I've never done it before" Quinn sighed.

"Me neither, I've never even been on the receiving end of a 'sext' as Santana put it" Rachel giggled.

_Note to self, send Rachel a really great sext sometime._

"I've received one of Puck's, you definitely weren't missing out there" the blonde chuckled, "but hey I mean if we get too embarrassed we can just stop, right?"

"Of course, so..what are you wearing?"

"A baby blue tank top with blue plaid shorts, you?"

"A white tank with my underwear-shorts as you call them"

"They definitely qualify more so as underwear, but it's fine by me because you have amazing legs"

"I do? And what would you do with them?" Rachel asked as she lay back on her bed.

Quinn did the same willing her nerves away.

"I'd run my hands up them, stopping to rake my nails down the insides of your thighs"

The blonde paused hearing Rachel take a breath, had she really just said that?

"Would you like that? Or would you prefer me to kiss your neck and rake my nails down your back instead?"

"Whatever you want" Rachel sighed.

Quinn paused again unsure, was that a good sigh?

"Rach I-"

"Quinn Fabray if you don't continue I'm driving over right now"

"Maybe you should"

"Quit tempting me and continue telling me how you're going to touch me" the brunette ordered her.

_She's even hotter when she's demanding._

"I'd swipe my tongue across your lower lip and you'd moan into mouth as I put my leg between yours"

"I'd grip your hair and push myself against it"

Quinn felt familiar warmth in the bottom of her stomach as she envisioned the girl grinding down against her knee.

"So good" she whispered, "I'd peel off your clothes and plant kisses all over your bare skin"

She heard a rustling sound, the sound of movement and she grinned to herself.

_Let's rock her world._

"Put my hands on your bare chest and roll your nipple til' it's hardened and asking to be taken in my mouth"

"More" the diva whispered.

"Run my tongue over both breasts, swirling and repeating til' planting a trail of kisses down your stomach"

"I'm so wet, please Quinn" she pleaded as she dug her free hand into her underwear.

The blonde couldn't fight the moan that escaped her throat.

"I'd help with that, baby. Spreading your thighs so I can see how beautiful and ready for me you are"

Both girls eyes were starting to glaze over and Quinn's hand was ghosting over the crotch of her shorts.

"Take me, I'm yours" Rachel declared, letting out a soft moan as she ran her thumb over her clit.

The sound shot a burst of heat straight between the blonde's thighs and she gently ran a finger down her length quivering as Rachel moaned again.

"I'd let my tongue peak out and taste you, you taste so good Rach"

"I want you inside me"

_Yep, definitely blunt. _Quinn smirked.

"I'd slide a finger into your wetness before pushing a second in; you're so wet and tight around me"

"Oh god" the girl whispered as she entered herself and focused on Quinn. Her voice, her actions.

"I'd hold your hips down as they bucked with my thrusts"

"Almost-"

"Making sure to brush your clit with every one"

Rachel felt her body getting ready, it wouldn't be long now but she didn't want to be selfish and come leaving her girlfriend with nothing.

"Touch yourself" she growled to the blonde, "picture me burying my face between your thighs"

Quinn groaned wasting no time in plunging two fingers deep inside herself.

"Your hips rising trying to pull my tongue in deeper as it laps at the sweet taste of you"

The blonde bit down on her lip as a whimper escaped, she could feel how close she was already.

"I want us to come together"

Both girls stopped talking, instead just listening to the sounds the other was making.

Suddenly Rachel began to pant and the blonde smirked at the choice words leaving her girlfriend's lips.

Quinn's head fell back and her breaths quickened and she called Rachel's name like it was going out of style.

There was a slight pause as the girls regained their breath properly.

"Wow" Quinn breathed.

"I know, that was"

"Incredible" they said together before chuckling slightly.

"I have definitely got to thank Santana for that indirect suggestion" Rachel stated.

"I think I may have to kiss her" Quinn chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Not on the mouth! My lips are reserved for only you, Rachel Berry" the blonde sighed happily as she hugged her pillow.

"Good and I intend on keeping it that way, you know the only downside to phone sex? No cuddling"

Quinn smiled as she pictured the smaller girl pouting for not being able to snuggle up against her.

"I know, baby, we'll make up for it"

"You promise?" Rachel murmured sleepily.

"Pinky swear it" Quinn said as she rubbed her eyes.

_Wow, orgasms sure tire you out. Though if she were here.._

"Well Fabgay you've rocked my world"

The blonde chuckled, and rolled her eyes at the fact that her girlfriend had used Santana's nickname for her.

"I am going to kill San for coming up with that, but you rocked my world too, Berry" she teased.

"Thank you for the mindblowing phone sex but I think my body is handing itself over to the world of sleep"

"Couldn't just say you're going to sleep?"

"No, because you find my babbling endearing"

"That I do"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly.

"Mhm?"

"I heart you"

Quinn grinned knowing that Rachel would never say I love you for the first time over the phone, neither would she and especially not after their first real sexual encounter even if it was via cellphone.

"I heart you too, Rach"


	12. Get Sexy

**Author Note: I'm still overwhelmed with the alerts and reviews, thank you all! Our story's winding to a close now but don't worry there's still a few chapters to come. I think our next chapter may be the return of Mrs Fabray, thoughts? And then I'm going to do a jump and do two future chapters of our girls so we can see what happened down the line with our fantastic four. Again, thank you guys so much!**

"So, last night was rather interesting"

Quinn grinned closing her locker to wrap her arms around her girl.

"Most definitely educational, who knew that you possessed so many curse words in your over exaggerated vocabulary?" she chuckled planting a sweet kiss to Rachel's neck as the brunette blushed slightly.

"Who knew that having my name said in that context could make me want to start the call all over again?" Rachel smiled as she took Quinn's hand in her own.

"Hey fellow rainbow two" Santana greeted as they started walking to their classes, Brittany was clearly excited about the party that night.

"It's tonight, tonight guys! Tonight's gonna be a good good night" she sang before giving Santana a sweet kiss as she ducked inside the correct classroom.

"If tonight's anything like last night then I think I may burst with happiness" Rachel giggled.

Santana eyed the two carefully, there was definitely something different about the way that the girls hands were lingering on each other.

"Why what happened last night?" she smirked lazily, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It turns out Quinn is very skilled in the art of phone sex" Rachel commented of course never missing a beat, and not missing the slight pink twinge to her girlfriend's cheeks.

The Latina laughed and patted the blonde on the back.

"Well go on, Q! Always knew my girl had game"

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck asked with a grin as he sauntered by the girls.

"Quinn ha una boca con talento"

"Uh, San you realize I'm flunking Spanish right?"

The girls laughed, they all knew what she'd said.

"Of course I do, Puckerman, that's the fun of it. Adios, _damas_"

Noah left Quinn and Rachel as they made their way to one of the few classes they actually shared.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Quinn asked as they took their seats, noticing that indeed Karofsky was still absent.

"I really am, and though it's not my birthday til' the morning I already have a gift tonight"

"You do? What's that?"

"You" Rachel smiled leaving a lingering kiss on her girl's cheek.

Quinn smiled entwining their fingers beneath the cover of the desk.

"Have you spoken to your dad's about staying over?" she asked, the brunette nodded.

"They are aware what occurs at teen parties and though they don't approve they told me they'd rather me partake in drinking knowing I was staying with you rather than trying to make my way home"

"They wouldn't know about the alcohol if you weren't such a rotten liar" the blonde teased, Rachel smiled rolling her eyes.

"That and the fact that Brittany dropped the term 'beer pong' in front of him"

Quinn laughed; the blonde didn't have much of a filter.

"It was rather embarrassing when my daddy then embarrassed my dad telling the girls stories of when he used to drink like a frat boy and end up being carried home"

"They aren't concerned about you getting drunk and losing your virginity to a drunken high school boy?" she questioned.

"No because, one they trust you, and two they know you're the only one getting my virtue"

_Damn straight._

Quinn grinned; she really did like those Berry men.

Cut to the party –

The party was now in full swing, the house was fuller than planned and everyone was having a good time.

Mercedes was belting out Beyonce songs at her adoring audience, Brittany was taking a body shot off Santana and Finn had already been sent home by Puck.

"Best party ever!" Rachel declared as she waved her beer bottle around in the air, Quinn giggled at her girlfriend before pulling her back to her.

"The after party will be better" she purred into her ear, smirking at the effect it had on the girl.

"Then I think we should make it the after party right now" Rachel stated as she happily wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"As tempting as that is, we still have something to do remember"

The girls had come clean and told Rachel what Brittany had wanted to do, what it had started. She merely chuckled when Santana told her she was convinced the blonde had done it on purpose just so Quinn would stop being such a pussy.

A hip hop song Quinn didn't recognise began blaring through the speakers, and of all things she could've done, Rachel Berry squealed.

"Brittany!" she yelled.

"Let's do this!" the blonde yelled in response as they shoved their girlfriends onto the couch.

Apparently those two had something planned.

"You any idea?" Quinn asked Santana as the girls started gyrating in front of them.

"Nada"

They looked on as Brittany and Rachel started the choreography they'd secretly been planning.

They gained cheers and whistles from the people around them as they started popping their bodies and shaking their hips.

"We are the luckiest fuckers on earth" Santana declared never once taking her eyes off her girlfriend; Brittany caught her eye and winked.

As it reached the final chorus they crawled across the floor to the girls sat on the couch.

Quinn's eye quirked and her breath caught as Rachel started running her hands up her legs, grabbing on to her hips and she straddled her lap.

Puck and the guys cheered as Santana and Brittany started making out.

The brunette smiled up at Quinn as the song finished.

"So did you like oomf-"

Quinn mashed their lips together and soon their tongues were battling for dominance, the blonde's hand lingered dangerously high on Rachel's thigh.

They pulled away only when they needed air and Rachel smirked.

"I'm thinking you liked that a lot, am I right?"

The blonde nipped her girlfriend's neck playfully making her squirm in her lap.

"Do you fancy accompanying me to the hot tub?" she asked huskily.

"Puck, clear everyone out that's not in Glee club, skinny dipping and hot tub in ten minutes!" Santana ordered.

"Were you hoping for privacy by any chance?" Rachel giggled.

"What makes you think I won't take you right now?"

_Damn Fabray, you're getting good at this. _

_Oh you wait til' we're upstairs. _

"Stop eyesexing each other and get outside" Brittany said dragging them up.

Rachel was wearing a bikini much like the one Quinn had dreamt about, and it seemed the blonde was doing hers justice as the brunette couldn't take her eyes off her behind.

"Are you staring at my ass?" she asked amusedly.

"Always" Rachel smirked.

The pool was soon full of naked, Brittany and Santana, and half naked, everyone else, bodies.

"Those two are shameless" Quinn said with a laugh shaking her head as she watched her two friends disappear behind the privacy of the fountain.

"Wouldn't be Brittana if they weren't"

In the moonlight Rachel's eyes sparkled and she couldn't take them off the blonde goddess in front of her.

"You're perfect, how did I get so lucky?"

Quinn pulled the girl closer for a kiss that left them both throbbing.

"You let me love you"

Rachel smiled dazed, "what?"

"I love you" Quinn whispered as her hands found her girlfriend's hips.

The brunette swallowed rather thickly, willing her eyes not to leak.

"God, I love you too"

"So I'm God now?" the blonde chuckled.

"No, you're a goddess, but you're my goddess"

"Get a room!" Puck smirked splashing them.

"We will when you boneheads get your clothes and leave"

Puck thought for two seconds before the mental image got too much, he hurriedly got everyone out of the pool back inside to get clothed before crashing in their sleeping bags in the Fabray living room.

"So, that room?" Rachel smiled; Quinn kissed her sweetly before scooping her up in her arms.

The brunette giggled, "Santana's right you're stronger than you look"

"You know what that means"

"What?" Rachel asked narrowing her eyes slightly as the blonde placed her on her bed.

"Good stamina" she smirked devilishly locking her bedroom door.

Following Morning –

"Good morning" "Hi guys" Rachel and Quinn greeted remarkably chipper as they joined the rest of the club in the kitchen for a breakfast the guys were cooking, mainly to cure the affects of the alcohol.

"What's that?" Quinn asked nodding to a sheet of paper Mercedes was holding with the rainbow four's names on.

"A tally" Tina said as she cautiously sipped her coffee.

"Of what?" the girls asked confused.

"Which of you girls is loudest"


	13. We Can Work It Out

**Author Note: Last present day chapter. Do we think Mrs Fabray has changed? Will she be accepting of our girls? Kudos if you know where the chapter title comes from.**

A week later.

"Quinn will you please stop pacing? You're making me even more nervous" Rachel said as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry it's just, Rach it's my mom, what if she's still drinking?"

"Baby they've said she's well enough to come home, that mean's she's doing good" the brunette said soothingly.

"What if she takes him back?"

"Quinn-"

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?" the blonde whispered unable to stop the tears that flowed freely over her cheeks.

Rachel swallowed her own tears and engulfed her girlfriend in a tight hug.

"No matter what happens, no matter what she says, you're still her babygirl and whether she's calling you a name or throwing you out she still loves you regardless" she told her as she wiped at her girlfriend's eyes.

"What do we do if she throws me out?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

Rachel smiled, "then I'll just have to get used to you stealing the covers"

"I do not hog the covers!"

"You do, sweetie, but it's okay because I love you"

"Quinnie!" Judy Fabray greeted as she burst into the living room causing the girls to jump ever so slightly.

"Mom" Quinn smiled as her mother pulled her into a hug.

"It's so good to be home, I've missed you so much darling and, ooh this is the small girl with the big voice am I right?" she said smiling as she turned to Rachel offering her a hug of her own.

The brunette gladly accepted, "thank you Mrs Fabray, I'm so glad you're doing better"

"Please, Rachel? Call me Judy"

"Okay" the girl smiled.

They gathered in the kitchen as Judy insisted making them afternoon tea.

"So when did you two become good friends?" Judy asked as they settled around the table.

"A few weeks ago, we decided to throw a joint birthday party for Rachel and Brittany and we were paired together for a duet in Glee" Quinn explained trying to not spring the pairing on her unsuspecting mother, or so she thought.

_I just hope she forgives me._

"Forgive me for coming right out and saying it, but you two are not subtle"

The girls froze looking at each other wide eyed and nervous.

Judy laughed at their expressions.

"Girls, it's perfectly alright. While I'm not going to say I understand, it's easy to see that you two are extremely drawn to each other, I endured Russell's narrow mindedness for way too long and I'm just sorry you two didn't fall together sooner. I always knew something was up" she paused giving the girls time to catch up.

"When we used to get called about Quinn's behaviour it was always somehow related to an incident involving Rachel Berry, and then when I saw the way you two glanced at each other during those musical numbers you do so well, I just knew that somewhere down the line we'd be having a conversation similar to this, and now here we are. You two don't hide your hand holding very well"

"Thank you so much for understanding, we were both so nervous because we want your blessing on our relationship, I promise that I love your daughter dearly and plan on doing everything I can to keep her happy" Rachel beamed, Judy returned the smile before looking to her daughter.

"She's the one" Quinn mouthed happily.

That evening the Berry men went over to meet Judy and discuss their daughters.

"We already have an open door policy in our house"

"Then it will be the same here, and they can only go on dates once they've done all their homework"

"Study night two nights a week at either home with parental supervision"

The girls groaned in disappointment as their parents continued to cover the ground rules.

"How are we going to have sex? It's only been two days and I'm antsy already" Rachel hissed.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle, "You're such an animal"

"Like you don't miss it" the brunette smirked knowingly.

"We'll just have to be sneaky"

"Sweetie, neither one of us can be quiet enough"

"Open door policy on your soundproof room sucks!"

"At least we have our vacation to look forward to"

Both girls grinned at the thought of the two week vacation they and Brittana had planned in a couple of months.

Sun, sex and sand. To say the four were psyched was an understatement.

"Girls you can stop listening at the door and come back in now" David called with a slight chuckle.

Rachel and Quinn wandered back in sheepishly.

"We're just trying to be responsible parents by setting guidelines" Judy explained.

_You're being mean. _

"We don't want to treat you girls any differently just because you're both of the same gender" Jonathan said patting their hands.

_Completely unfair and unreasonable. _

"We've agreed on just a few rules because we don't want you two missing out" David added.

_You're imposing a sex ban! Buzzkill._

The girls nodded meekly, signalling their (almost non existent) agreement.

"We understand" they chorused even managing slight smiles.

"Quinn you look like we've just told you we're amputating a limb" Judy said unable to stop the chuckle that escaped her at her daughter's expression.

"Sorry, mom, it's just-"

"We're still in shock that this is all working out so perfectly" Rachel finished with a dazzling smile, squeezing her girlfriend's hand slightly.

"Well you two are still getting used to being in a relationship, but this is definitely a start" David smiled.

"The joining of two families" Jonathan nodded.

"The start of something different and beautiful" Judy smiled kindly at her daughter.

The girls looked to each other smiling so much they'd probably have jaw ache by morning.

"The start of something new"


	14. Luck Be A Lady

_5 Years Later – Santana and Quinn._

"I can't believe this day is finally here, I think I'm going to be sick"

Santana chuckled as she patted the blonde's hand soothingly.

"You said the exact same thing at my wedding and you were only a bridesmaid!"

"Chief bridesmaid"

"You were my only bridesmaid you kook"

Both girls grinned, at 22 years old the banter still remained between the two.

"Remember what you said to me, Q. Think of your gorgeous lady, in a few minutes you're going to be married and dancing with the only woman you'll ever love"

Quinn took a deep breath and smiled.

"You're right. You're right"

"Ain't I always? Now keep it together while I go see to your wife, Britt make sure she remembers to keep breathing"

_Santana and Rachel._

"What's taking so long?" the shorter girl groaned.

Santana chuckled; Rachel Berry most definitely did not possess the patience of a saint.

"You need to chill out and stop stepping on your dress"

"I'm in 3 inch heels!"

"Quit being a baby and just think of how stunning your wife looks"

Rachel smiled at the thought and an air of calm came over her.

"She's so beautiful; I bet she looks straight out of a movie"

Santana grinned, "I'm going to ignore the obvious pun I could make of that statement and just agree that yes, she looks amazing"

"Help me remember how to move?" Rachel said nervously as Santana took the back of the dress in her hands ready to walk.

"Just remember, Quinn's up there waiting for you, focus on your wife"

"Okay, I can do this" Rachel stated to both herself and the girl behind her.

"Time to move, half pint" Santana whispered.

Rachel slowly began her walk and filled up at the sight of Quinn before her.

_My wife._

_2 years after the Fabray-Berry Nuptials._

"I swear the bigger you get the more scared I am of the effect it's having on your balance" Quinn stated with a smile watching her pregnant wife literally fall onto their couch.

They'd started discussing having a family before they'd even got married, neither were in a rush but after finding the perfect sperm donor they'd started the process and Rachel being in perfect health, had caught first time. They felt incredibly blessed.

Rachel pouted, "make fun all of me you like Fabgay but I saw you waddle as a pregnant sixteen year old"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you and Santana spend way too much time together"

"I have no choice now I'm a beach ball and you get to go to work"

The blonde placed a sweet kiss on her wife's lips as she pulled her feet into her lap.

"Which reminds me, Puck called while you were out"

"What did he want?"

"Something about Shelby calling about Beth"

"Yeah, Beth's been asking to see us soon" Quinn sighed.

Her daughter coming back into her life definitely wasn't something she'd planned for, but Shelby had told her and Puck that Beth was at an age where she was asking questions.

She'd been as honest as she could be with the eight year old, explaining that she loved her very much but hadn't been the one to carry her in her belly. She'd asked the girl if she'd like to meet her birth mother and father, no one had been expecting for her to say yes.

Puck was overjoyed, he'd grown up an awful lot and now a grown man with a wife of his own he was desperate to see the daughter he'd given up as an irresponsible sixteen year old man child.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and kissed it.

"It's going to be okay you know you and Puck both need to see her. And if she decides to keep seeing you then I hope both Shelby and Beth are ready to see me too, because both are honorary Berry-Fabrays in a strange unexplainable way"

"You're amazing, you know that?" Quinn smiled happily; Rachel had the most amazing calming effect on her. She was still in awe of her wonderful wife.

"I seem to remember being told" the brunette grinned.

There was a knock at the door.

"Chicas it's your three favourite people in the world"

Quinn opened the door smiling at their best friends and their daughter.

"Hello Mia" the blonde gushed as she swung Brittana's one and a half year old in the air.

"I think we were just ditched for our baby" Santana chuckled as they walked through the house to the kitchen.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "she's cute, and we're hott"

"My pregnancy hormones are inclined to make me agree" Rachel stated with a smirk as she waited for the kettle to boil.

"Uh oh, we have us a shortie in heat"

"And don't I know it" Quinn grinned as she bounced Mia on her hip.

"Someone's getting lucky" Brittany sang with a smile.

"Before work"

"After dinner"

"In the shower" Rachel and Quinn chorused grinning like Cheshire cats.

Santana took her daughter back in her arms, "don't listen to them baby, their nasty dirty ladies"

"So were you last night when you surprised me" her wife smirked.

The Latina wiggled her eyebrows, "mhm"

"Can we change the subject before I get tempted to cry or touch myself, or all three of you"

The girls looked to Rachel in both surprise and amusement; pregnancy had made her even more outspoken.

"Caliente mami" Santana laughed with a wink at the shorter girl.

"So how's the adoption process?" Quinn asked quickly changing the subject trying to not meet the gaze her wife was giving her, she _knew_ that look.

Rachel cooled off and gave her a smile before they all sat down around the table.

"There's so much paperwork, it's a good thing I'm not as ditsy as I was in high school" Brittany laughed, her wife nodded by her side.

"It's slow as hell but we knew it would be, and that gives us more time with our Mia" Santana smiled, "they told us we should probably wait til' she starts kindergarten which is ideal cause' B's got a lot of work coming up"

Brittany beamed proudly, after high school she'd got into a great college with a renowned dancing programme. They'd been so impressed with her work she'd started teaching choreography and now at 24 years old she owned dance schools in three states. To say the girls were all living comfortably was an understatement, they could probably retire at 35 if they wanted.

"What about you mommy-to-be?" Brittany asked sipping at her sugarless coffee; her wife insisted that she didn't need any extra zest.

"They've told me I can have all the time I need once I've had our little guy" she smiled.

"Luckily I finished my album before we started our fertility cycle so now I've just got a few promotional things to do and then I'm finished. The company understand I can't go on tour until I'm back in shape and comfortable to leave Quinn and the baby, even then I'm only doing mini tours so I can spend as little time away as possible, especially while our son's young. I'm lucky to have such understanding staff working with me"

"Think it's anything to do with the fact that your debut sold a million copies and was in the top 20 for nearly 7 weeks?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow before kissing her wife proudly.

Rachel blushed slightly and lay her head on Quinn's shoulder, she still felt overwhelmed with the love and pride she felt both from and toward her friends and wife.

"Enough about me, how's working from home going?" she asked Santana.

After graduating, Santana had decided to pursue a career that surprised many of her peers. She'd started working with disadvantaged children, she was trained on the job and she adored the kids she got to spend time with every day. It involved the arts also and she was really proud of the children as they sang their hearts out and danced on stage.

The first summer after high school the four girls gave private music and dance lessons to the community of Lima and made their parents and friends proud when they donated almost all of the money they made to build a new community centre in the middle of town.

Now at nearly 25 Santana was a recognised charity worker who helped to fund many different projects for young people all over the state.

"Really well" she sighed happily, "it's so great being able to make a difference yet still be able to spend time with my daughter and wife when she gets home from work, what's the news with you blondie?"

It was no secret that Quinn loved to write, so when she became a children's author and an accomplished songwriter it didn't come as a big shock to anyone.

"I'm meeting with illustrators for the newest book, but it's not being released until the start of next year" she smiled; they really were a lucky foursome.

"Anddd" Rachel sang encouraging her with a poke, she blushed a little.

"I may have just sold another song"

"Who to?" Santana and Brittany shrieked excitedly.

"Idina Menzel" she whispered hardly able to believe her luck.

Back in high school before they were friends the girls wouldn't have batted an eyelid at the name, but now after years and years of Rachel Berry? They knew what a big deal it was. The singer was back at the top of her game and ready to branch out to a wider audience.

"That's awesome, Q!"

"I love her! She looks awesome in green"

Brittany may have become slightly obsessed with Wicked after they were dragged by Rachel to see it three times in one year.

Santana placed a kiss to the top of Mia's head as the girl drifted off in her arms.

"How did we get this damn lucky?" she softly smiled.

"Are you going soppy on us Lopez? Because I cry at the drop of a hat these days" Rachel chuckled, her emotions were out of whack now she was 6 months pregnant and growing increasingly rounder beneath her shirt.

"Puta" she joked. "We are though, you gotta admit"

"I can't wait to see everyone at the reunion"

The girls looked to Brittany in slight confusion.

"What reunion, B?" Quinn asked.

"You do realize our ten year's only a few months away? It's November, Rachel's due in February and the Mckinley reunion is in April, Kurt told me" Brittany said looking increasingly pleased with herself.

Suddenly Santana clapped her hands excitedly yet carefully as to not wake Mia.

"What?" the girls asked.

"Hudson's gonna eat his words when he sees us, argh, I freakin' love us!"


	15. Final Author Note

I only have one chapter of my Faberry fanfiction 'Start of Something New' to write. I'm a little sad. But I'm so proud at myself for finally sticking with an idea and following it through to the very end.  
At the beginning I knew where I wanted the story to go but I never thought I'd get there, I've really surprised myself and I haven't been able to stop the words from flowing from my fingertips.  
In only four days I've written 14 chapters (soon to be 15) amounting to 16,620 words I never thought possible.  
I've been overwhelmed with readers response, all the story and author alerts and reviews.  
I have 30 reviews, it might not sound like a whole lot but I've never had more than a few comments on my other fiction works.  
I'm so incredibly grateful and I really hope I can experience more of this high with one shots, drabbles and anything else I manage to conjure up from my 19 year old mind.  
Thank you all dearly for taking this journey with me and the characters and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter, the Mckinley School Reunion.


	16. That's What Friends Are For

A lot had changed by April.

Rachel and Quinn's little boy, Matthew Berry-Fabray, was born two weeks early weighing 5lb 8oz, luckily there were no complications but the tiny diva's energy was definitely tested for the first few weeks.

Mia was nearing the terrible two's but Brittany and Santana were taking it in their stride, they were also proud to be Matthew's godparents.

Shelby was trying to make amends with Rachel as Beth started seeing Quinn, Puck and Rachel on a weekly basis.

Beth loved that (despite the complications of her birth mother being married to her sister) she had a little brother, she adored the tiny boy.

The Berry's and Judy were very proud grandparents, always offering to babysit and spoiling Matthew.

By the time the reunion rolled around it was the first time 'Faberry', as their friends had dubbed them, were leaving Matthew since his birth.

Judy managed to finally shoo the hesitant parents out of the door playfully trying to guilt them into leaving.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked as they neared the school, Rachel shook her head.

"I never can be with you by my side" she replied with a smile as they parked.

They walked into the school hand in hand trying not to smirk at the surprised faces, especially old faculty members.

"We never pulled a Brittana when we were here you know" The brunette pointed out as her eyes wandered first to the empty bathroom then to her wife's quirked eyebrow.

"Rachel Berry!" she teased before pulling Rachel to her and locking the door.

"Finally! What took you so-" Santana grinned at the pair as they hugged, "you nasties"

The girls giggled and Brittany clapped her hands, she'd never quite gotten out of that habit.

"You christened your first school bathroom, extremely late but well done!"

They joined the rest of their old Glee club at their table, everyone chattering happily updating people on their lives.

Mercedes had her own fashion label, Kurt was an interior designer with many celebrity clients, and Tina was working on Broadway.

Mike was a hip hop dancer who'd been featured in a few dance movies; Artie was in a band with two other wheelchair bound guys and Puck was happily married still playing guitar and recording music.

"What happened to Hudson?" Santana asked the crowded table, all eyes fell to Kurt.

"He was around until he spotted Rachel and Quinn waltz in, I haven't seen him since"

Quinn scanned the crowded room and pointed as she found him talking with Mr Schu.

He looked to the group before dragging his feet as he slowly walked over to the table.

"Hi" he said, seemingly unable to make eye contact with anything but his oversized shoes.

"Finn this doesn't need to be awkward" Rachel stated coolly.

"Just apologize, white boy and be done with it" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Only say it if you mean it, though" Brittany said placing a hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off and laughed rather bitterly.

"Then I can't say it. You can pretend you're happy with your perfect jobs and perfect wives, but deep down I know we still belong together, Rachel"

Everyone was holding Santana and the girls back but no one expected Puck to be the one to deliver the blow.

He punched him squarely in the jaw and pulled him up by his collar.

"You do realize they all have kids, Finn. Including Beth, she's as much Rachel's now as she is mine. Stop clinging on to things that happened ten years ago and accept the fact that Quinn is the one, the _only_ one for Rachel. And so help me god Finn, I don't like having to punch someone that was once my best bro but I'll gladly do it again to defend my family"

"Hell yeah, we ain't blood but this is one family that got each other's backs" Santana said as she pulled Puck back who bumped fists with Brittany.

"You have children?" Finn uttered softly, the girls nodded.

"Beth's almost 9" Puck said, his eyes softening at the thought of his baby girl growing up.

"Mia's two next month" Santana said showing the tall a picture of the dark haired cutie.

"But not terrible" Brittany added.

"Matthew's coming up to three months" Rachel smiled, finding it hard to believe that the time had flown by so quickly.

"He was born two weeks early, he's still so tiny" Quinn breathed as she pulled out a picture of Matthew in his incubator just a few hours after he was born.

"Blaine and I are looking in to adoption" Kurt chimed in receiving smiles all around.

"I've been with my girlfriend nearly three years" Artie smiled.

"Mike and I are engaged" Tina blurted out causing an eruption of hugs to both parties.

"Anything to add Mercedes?" Kurt teased knowingly, the strong black woman looked to her feet before turning to her friends with a smile.

"I may or may not be hiding the start of a bump underneath this dress"

There were claps and joyful congratulations thrown around.

Finn was visibly gritting his teeth.

"Are you incapable of human emotion?" Quinn asked sharply.

"Are you incapable of being anything but a bitch?" he yelled back.

All eyes fell to Rachel, they all still remembered that afternoon many many years ago in Glee.

"I warned you about calling her that" she screeched, "it was one thing to say it back then but to say it now as a fully grown man to the woman I share my life with-"

Santana moved in front of the smaller girl in case she had to suddenly restrain her.

"Thanks San" Rachel sighed.

"You are lucky my body's still recovering from baring a child or so help me god Finn Hudson, now walk away before I stand on a chair and spit in your face"

"You're child is so lucky to have you as a mother" Finn sneered, that was the last straw.

Santana grabbed Rachel but Brittany couldn't grab Quinn fast enough, the blonde was both deceptively strong and fast.

Quinn's burst of anger was so strong that she actually knocked Finn Hudson to the floor.

She put a foot to his neck as the entire room looked on.

"You can say whatever you want about me but don't you dare question my wife's ability to love our child, go on and be bitter but do it somewhere else because if I see you again I think it's safe to say there are eleven other people willing to bury the body" she snarled.

"Damn, Q" – Santana.

"I hear that" – Mercedes.

"I'm actually ashamed we're related" – Kurt.

"Dude, how are you still such a dick?" – Puck.

Mr Schu approached them and cautiously moved the blonde away and back to Rachel's side.

"Leave, now" Mr Schu told Finn in as cold a voice as he could muster.

The man child who was actually quite red in the face quite literally ran from the room.

Suddenly everyone around them was clapping and walking over to the group, people that never even acknowledged their presence in high school. But by gones were by gones.

"It's so tempting to drag you back to the bathroom after that protective display" Rachel winked as she wrapped her arms proudly around her wife.

"Wait til' we get home" the blonde smiled planting a soft kiss to her cheek, "dance with me?"

The group happily danced the night away until people had to go relieve their babysitters or just rest with their loved ones, but not before making promises to call or text and make plans to go out to dinner at least a few times a year.

"So we'll see you for dinner tomorrow?" Brittany said as the four girls walked to their parked cars.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Rachel told her as they all hugged saying their goodbyes.

"Love you bitches!" Santana said blowing them a kiss as they sped past.

"Rachhh?" Quinn sang light heartedly.

"Mhm?" she replied with a smile.

"Whatcha thinking bout'?"

"You, Matthew, Beth, our parents, our friends"

The blonde smiled giving the other girl's hand a quick squeeze as they stopped at a traffic light.

Rachel's stomach grumbled, "and food"

Quinn laughed, it was quite unfair how Rachel could still eat anything she wanted and she'd already lost most of the pregnancy weight.

"I swear it's as if you're still pregnant"

"You haven't been at me with the turkey baster have you?"

The girls grinned as they pulled up in their driveway.

"Come on, baby, we'll check on Matthew and get Mom to order take out"

Rachel voiced her approval.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Those three little words had the same effect now as they had when they'd both first uttered them.

"I love you too, always"

**Final Words: I found it so hard to write this chapter knowing it's the last, though I may do a few one-shots to accompany the story if anyone has any ideas? I'm so glad to know you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Your kind words and alerts are like soup for the soul. **

**Incase anybody's wondering, yes I did listen to music while I was writing this. Some Coldplay, Alanis Morrissette and The Fray. And the song Brittana sang in Chapter 9 is Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson. **

**Go forth and keep the Faberry and Brittana lovin' alive! xo**


End file.
